


Looking for ANOTHER fanfic!

by TerressaWinner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: Basically, this is a fanfic where Harley and Poison Ivy find Marinette and adopt her. There's a scene where there's an attack that Marinette is involved in and she inhales the fear has and attacks Robin thinking he's Chat Noir then jumps out the window where she faints or is knocked out and Poison Ivy and Harley come and get her.Hope one of u can help! Thanks!😊
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Looking for ANOTHER fanfic!

The summary says it all.

Edit: Someone helped me find it! it's called 'A little birds told me' and is by Goggles_McGee.


End file.
